Understanding the mechanisms that drive and organize protein adsorption onto biological membranes is fundamental to clarifying membrane-mediated protein function. Idealized, theoretical kinetic studies of protein adsorption onto surfaces point to interesting phenomena that depend on shape and charge of the proteins, but also strongly on the organization of the adsorbing surface. The atomic force microscope (AFM) offers the possibility of imaging the actual adsorption process. We are using the AFM to that end and to compare the results with those anticipated by the theoretical models.